


Do You Want Fries With That?

by KayQy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, I'm surprised nobody's done this yet, Scott is a potato, no really, secondhand fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayQy/pseuds/KayQy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was months before he could bring himself to eat curly fries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want Fries With That?

They had been warned never to piss off a witch. Not that Scott had been trying to. He hadn't even realized the old lady _was_ pissed, much less that she was a witch, until Stiles was picking him up with a look of horror that belied the reassuring babble coming out of his mouth.

The rest of the pack was laughing; even Derek's lip twitched in the middle of growling.

Stiles set Scott on his desk while he researched counterspells and remedies through the power of Google, and told his dad it was a project for science class, yeah, he'd done the same thing back in fifth grade, but that was the modern education system for you.

Scott had no idea how he could hear them, it wasn't like he had ears. And sure, technically he had eyes, but...

It all came down to witches sucked.

Luckily, it only took them a couple days to find a counterspell and all the (disgusting, gross, he really didn't want to think about it) ingredients required. They took Scott and everything to the Hale house, and Stiles and Derek argued over who would was responsible for what part (both trying to claim the grossest part for themselves, what the heck). Scott really wasn't sure which of them won, since he couldn't see how any of it counted as winning, but Derek ended up mixing the goat's blood and mushrooms while Lydia drew the magic circle, which Stiles placed Scott in the middle of and then read out the words to the spell.

And that was it. Life went back to normal— or as normal as life ever was when you were a teenage werewolf. He played lacrosse, he fought monsters and hunters, he was on again, off again with Allison, and aside from the occasional joke from the pack, it was almost like it never happened.

Though it was months before he could bring himself to eat curly fries.

And the less said about the sour cream incident, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> In the interests of full disclosure: I've never actually watched Teen Wolf, I just majorly binged on Sterek fic a while back. This was the result of seeing the "Scott is a potato" tag a few too many times and just, you know, wondering why this hasn't been taken literally before. (Or maybe it has and I missed it, but still, I couldn't resist.) So, apologies if I screwed up canon somehow, but considering how short and cracky this is, I don't think it'll hurt anything if I did.
> 
> Aside for scarring Scott's psyche, that is. ;)


End file.
